Changing Times
by kadiamme
Summary: After the death of Lucius Malfoy, we meet the New And Improved Draco Malfoy, who realizes that Muggle-lovers aren't so bad after all. GW-DM
1. First Glance

I don't own Harry Potter or his world. However, Kara is my own creation, as is Andrew Quinn.

**Chapter One**

It was then, just as "Quinn, Andrew!" was being Sorted that she first saw it. Draco Malfoy was distinctly looking at her from across the Great Hall. As far as she could see, it was not with his typical maliciousness, but somewhat inquisitive, as if she was a puzzle he could not figure out. He had certainly changed over the summer, with his blond hair allowed to grow longer and thin shoulders broadened. Malfoy was undeniably good-looking. And, Ginny had secretly been attracted to him for the past year, though she knew her brothers would kill Draco if given the chance to.

* * *

Ah, Ginny. A standard fire-tempered redhead with a vivacity he could not quite put his finger on. They were born enemies; though both pure-bloods, the Weasleys were not High Clan and tolerant of Muggles. Now free from his dead father's iron grip, he wasn't so sure that the old ways were the best ways. If Lucius Malfoy had survived, Draco would be facing an arranged marriage to some idiot like Pansy Parkinson and then life in the manor swimming in Galleons and bribing Cornelius Fudge. No, that wasn't what he wanted. His mother's love had showed Draco that gold could not buy everything. His father's cold manipulation had showed Draco that gold could buy just about anything he wanted. He knew who he trusted more. Draco Malfoy certainly had his work cut out for him.

* * *

The Malfoys had a reputation, and Draco had certainly lived up to it for all of the years Ginny had known him. But ever since his father had died at the hands of Aurors, Ginny sensed a change in him. Hopefully this change was for the better. Oh, but why did she love him? She did not know and kept it to herself and her best friend, Kara Fields, as they watched the progression of the new and subdued Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Tell Me That I'm In Love

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the books authored by J. K. Rowling. Any characters that are in this story that are not in the book are not owned by J. K. Rowling. This has been a note from Captain Obvious.

**Chapter Two**

One time could be a coincidence, as could be two times. But after several meals passed that way, it was clear to Ginny that one certain blond Slytherin could not keep his eyes off of her.

"Kara...I think he's staring at me." Ginny said, inclining her head in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"Staring at you? Well, it certainly doesn't seem to be in a bad way...Turn around...no, you haven't got ketchup on your forehead or anything." was the reply.

"Do you think he could be-no, he'd never-oh, boys are just so frustrating." sighed Ginny.

"Hey! Don't you girls know that _you're_ the confusing ones?" exclaimed an offended Ron at overhearing this last part.

"Why, because all of our emotions don't fit neatly into a teacup?" said Hermione.

"But that's exactly what's confusing! You can never decide how you truly feel! Nothing is ever constant!" countered Harry.

"Yeah, I think you learned that well enough from when you dated Cho. Or, should I say, when you went on one date with her before she dumped you for being an insensitive prat." Hermione replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she couldn't stop crying! I was ready to send her to St. Mungo's for potion for her eyes!"

"It's not your fault, mate, she wasn't crying when you asked her out and all, how were you supposed to know that she'd completely turn into a water fountain?" said Ron in an attempt to back Harry up.

"What, you think that being predictable would be better?" said Parvati from across the table. "The world is not your crystal ball, you know."

"Speaking of being predictable, Hermione, can you help me with that Astronomy essay? Let's go back to the Common Room and work on it." Ron said.

"Ron, that was assigned three days ago! Why haven't you even started it yet?" chided Hermione as the group got up and started walking upstairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I never said I hadn't started it...."

"Yeah, but I know that's what you meant."

And they continued until they reached the portrait, with Ginny and Kara following behind them.

* * *

At the sight of Hermione's copy of yesterday's _Daily Prophet_ spread out over the table, Ginny was reminded of something. 

"Hey, Kara, I think I know something that might be able to help me...you know, about _him_." Ginny whispered in her friend's ear as Kara sat in rapt attention of her Arithmancy book.

Racing upstairs to their dormitory, Ginny threw up the lid of her trunk and began to rifle through it, eventually surfacing with a thin booklet picturing a smiling, heavily made-up girl on its cover. Kara looked at it strangely-the blonde girl was not moving at all, but merely stayed in its pose standing on a sunny beach.

"This is a Muggle magazine for teen girls like us, or what would be us if we didn't have magic. I got it from Dad; he has loads of Muggle books, and I didn't think that he would miss this one, even though he is pretty obsessed with collecting them. Some of the stuff in here is a laugh, they don't have spells to put on make-up so there's all this advice about how to put it on with all these little paintbrush things. But, I think there is some advice about boys somewhere in here. Let's take a look." Flipping to the table of contents, Ginny shifted her eyes up and down the page until she found it. 'Does He Like You That Way? Go to page 47 to find out!'

Turning to the page, Ginny and Kara scanned the questions. "Most of this is useless Muggle stuff...what's chemistry and why would you take a class in it?" Kara said, reading off the first question on the quiz.

"Aha!" Ginny exclaimed. "Here's one that makes sense! 'At a school assembly, he keeps looking at you from across the gym.' "

"Er...what's a gym?"

"I don't know, but this is school, and he keeps looking at me. Yes, I know it's not much to go on...but I really think that it's a possibility that he could love me back."

"The problem is, you're in different years and don't really see each other all that often, except at meals."

Ginny's face fell. "Yeah, but a girl can hope."

"Don't hope too much...remember, he'll be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year."

Casting her eyes down back to the magazine, Ginny replied. "I know. I don't want to think about it too much. But if he really does care, I think he'll try to approach me about it by the end of the term. And it's still the first week of school, there's plenty more time."

"Don't worry too much about it, okay? We've got to keep our marks up if we want to take N.E.W.T. level classes."

"Yeah. And Kara, thanks for always being here for me to talk to."

"It's no problem. I even listened to you when you had a crush on Harry Potter!"

They were interrupted by Hermione's exasperated cry of "RON! SATURN HAS RINGS, NOT WINGS! WILL YOU EVER LEARN?"

"I guess we had better finish that homework."


	3. Not The Brightest Pansy In The Bunch

I claim no possession of Harry Potter. In this story, Blaise is male. Edited 7.24.04.

**Chapter Three**

The time continued to pass in quiet tension, though Ginny wore the possibility of Draco's mutual love about her like a warm cloak. She paid special attention to her appearance before meals, for she knew that he would try to catch her eye.

During one such meal, Draco was attempting to gaze at the subject of his affection with what he though to be a sort of casual elegance.

"It's the Weasley girl, Draco, isn't it?" commented Blaise Zabini, noticing how his best friend seemed to be constantly distracted these days.

"Er...what?" Draco said, wiping the dreamy, thoughtful countenance worthy of Luna Lovegood off of his face.

"The Weasley girl. You've fallen in love with her," drawled Blaise softly.

"Don't talk here," Draco replied as he noticed Millicent Bulstrode, who was a notorious gossip, approaching as she walked towards the library. "Later."

After they finished eating, Draco and Blaise went back to their dungeon Common Room to start on homework. Once settling their textbooks at a table in the corner, Blaise said, "Well, I suppose it's later now."

"Okay." Draco said dully.

"So, what's going on between you and that youngest Weasley, what's her name, Ginny?"

"I...I don't know. I like her, but...I don't know what to do about it."

"Well then, tell her that."

"I couldn't do that. It's tactless, and you have to be subtle about it. My mother didn't teach me manners for nothing, you know."

"Well, good thing your mother has manners, because if your father had not demised so very tragically, he'd kill you for sure. And what about Parkinson?" Pansy Parkinson had been Lucius Malfoy's first choice for his son's future wife. Ah, only among the High Clan was arranged marriage still popular. In the pure-blooded families not in the High Clan, you didn't get that sort of uptight sentiment. Oh, and how the High Clan detested these Muggle-loving families. There were the Macmillans, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, and several others. While they were not in the majority, the High Clan families still turned their noses up at them. But these tolerant families, they had their priorities straight, realizing that each person had their own individual emotions. And for almost seventeen years, Draco Malfoy had been forced to pretend that the High Clan's priorities were his own. But, he didn't have to put on that same front once his father was removed from the picture. Unfortunately, Pansy had not yet been taken out of it and still believed that Draco was the one she was going to marry after Hogwarts, though Narcissa was trying to negotiate the arrangement.

"Sometime soon, she'll have to realize that I hate everything about her and get on with her life."

"Good to know that you're still a Slytherin," smirked Blaise.

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Draco, throwing a quill at him.

* * *

The next day, Ginny was hurrying to Charms when her schoolbag suddenly slipped off of her shoulder, spilling its contents onto the stone castle floor. 

"Oh, great, now I'm going to be even later to class," she said to herself as she knelt to gather up her various books and quills.

"Need some help?" asked a voice that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Looking up, Ginny saw that it was Draco Malfoy. It was strange to hear him speak in a way that was almost...civil. She hoped that this could only mean something good as she smiled to herself.

"Oh, um, yes, that would be great, thanks." Draco dropped to his knees beside her, and piled up her books neatly.

"Divination, eh?" Draco commented, holding up a copy of Unfogging The Future.

"Yeah. It's a pretty boring class, but Professor Trelawney says that I have a natural gift for the Sight."

"I think my friend Blaise has Cassandra Trelawney's old diary, would you like to borrow it? It might have some things in there that could help you. Or help you to make up prophecies, seeing as the professor probably wouldn't care if your homework was done by you or a toad." Cassandra Trelawney was the great-great-grandmother of the Divination teacher at Hogwarts.

"That's probably true. Sure, I'd love to take a look at it sometime, if you could get it from Blaise for me," Ginny said, laughing as she jammed her bottle of ink back into her bag.

"There, have you got everything?" he asked as they simultaneously straightened up.

"Yeah, thank you for helping me."

"Oh, no, it was nothing. Really."

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson appeared at Draco's side, throwing a look of disgust at Ginny. "Oh, Draco darling, where have you been?" she simpered, standing on tiptoe to kiss his nose.

Cheeks flaming as brightly as her hair, Ginny ran away from the scene, a tear running down the side of her cheek. She didn't see Draco turn from Pansy's touch. She didn't see Pansy stalk away towards the dungeons, her robes swishing angrily about her ankles. And she certainly didn't see Draco cast one last, longing look at Ginny before giving a sigh, trying to decide the longest route possible to get to Potions class. Hindered by both moving staircases and his own thoughts, it was needless to say that he was very, very late to class.

* * *

_Interruptions can be very helpful, and then they can ruin your whole day. Or life_, thought Draco, pausing in the corridor. Why did Snape have to send Pansy to fetch him? He remembered how Ginny's shining, lustrous hair had been hanging loose in her face as she repacked her schoolbooks. He'd had to firmly squash beneath his heel the urge to tuck it back behind her perfect, shell-shaped ear. But, at least he'd been getting somewhere conversationally with her. There were still months to go before he would have to say farewell to Hogwarts and Ginny. There were still months in which he could possibly go out with her, a girl he hardly knew and had once scorned with the contempt born in his very veins. There were still months with which to start treating her brother, Ron, better than he had before...It would probably be a good idea to get on her family's good side, so as not to create chaos at the wedding. Wait...wedding? Draco decided that he might have been thinking a bit too far ahead and continued walking.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep the happiness going.


	4. Prophecies And Potions

I don't own Harry Potter. The Elms are a band, but I thought the name would be a good one for a British manor house.

**Chapter Four**

Although the rest of his classes were quite dull, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but congratulate himself on finding a way to ensure that he would have to talk to Ginny again. For an unplanned plan, he'd hopefully picked a good one. Pathetic, yes, but there was just something about that girl that made him wish for many more future conversations, no matter the topic. And perhaps more....

When they were back in the Common Room after dinner, Draco approached Blaise.

"Blaise, could I borrow Cassandra Trelawney's diary from you?"

"Why? You don't take Divination. For that matter, neither do I."

"Because, I promised Ginny that I'd let her borrow it."

"What?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good thing to say at the time."

"Real romantic, Draco," Blaise said, shaking his head.

"What, I can't believe that you used to say that you and Mandy Brocklehurst were just studying together." Blaise was currently dating Mandy Brocklehurst, a Ravenclaw in their year. Ever since the terrifying attack on Hogwarts in their 6th year, the houses had learned a somewhat grudging unity and respect for each other. And in some cases, such as this one, the sentiment was much less forced.

"Well, we were...at first. She's quite good at Arithmancy, you know. Well, that and kissing." Blaise said, his handsome face blushing somewhat.

"Well, that comment was certainly necessary," Draco smirked. "So, do you have the book?"

"Er, I'm not sure. Let me go check in my trunk."

They looked through their dormitory, but failed to find the diary.

"Hold on, it must be in the library at home.... But, I could Floo back right now and get it for you." Blaise added hastily when he saw Draco's face fall.

"Thanks."

"Well, anything for a friend. Especially one I've known for fourteen years."

Walking back into the main area of the common room, the fire was burning low. Throwing a pinch of the sparkling green powder into the fireplace, the flames rose again, turning to emerald. Stepping into the fire, Blaise cried, "The Elms!" and was gone. Draco paced the Common Room quietly, thinking. A few minutes later Blaise returned, almost falling down onto the flagstone hearth as he spun through the fire. He was clutching a thin and dusty volume in his hand.

Handing the book to Draco, Blaise said, "I think we had better go back to the dormitory now and get some sleep, we haven't got History Of Magic Tomorrow."

Walking back through the stone archway that led to the Seventh Year boys' dormitory, Draco examined the book. It was bound in scarlet, and "The Diary Of Cassandra Trelawney" was scrawled across the front in curling, silver script. Suddenly, the dusty volume slipped through his fingers and landed, pages open, on the stone floor of the dungeon. When Draco retrieved the book, he felt unexplainably compelled to read what was written on the pages that the diary had opened to when it fell. With the torches in their brackets burning dimly, he entered the dormitory and sat down on his bed. He turned on his lamp and began to read. And what he read was this:

Fifth April. In the second reign of terror, when the Chosen One is soon to defeat the Dark Lord for the last time, the son of cruelty will have truly found a girl of flaming hair after they have been unmasked to each other. Though born into mutual hatred, these two are bound to love. They shall wed after the brave one ceases of their seventh year of learning, and this marriage of Fire and Ice shall bring forth the new time of hope and trust.

Draco blinked twice very rapidly before scanning the paragraph again. Was this a prophecy referring to himself and Ginny? It sounded like it could be. But what did it mean by being unmasked? Was he really reading this? Perhaps it was the lack of proper lighting in the dungeon. Or sleep-deprivation. Or both. After tucking a stray bit of parchment into the diary as a bookmark, he quickly slipped into his pajamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke at the usual time and pulled on his black school robes. But as the other boys left the dormitory to go to breakfast, he pulled Blaise aside, saying quietly, "I have to show you something." 

"What is it?" Blaise replied sleepily.

"This." Draco opened the diary to the page with the prophecy and handed the book to Blaise. Blaise slowly read the prophecy, his eyes growing wider every few seconds.

"Is this what I think it is?" Blaise asked, gazing at his fried with horror.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you."

"Bloody hell! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If I show this to Ginny, she's going to think that she has to like me. If she already does, she's going to think that she has to stop." said Draco, his face thoughtful.

"And if you don't?"

"Well...if we do somehow end up together, I'll show her eventually."

"It does say you're bound to love each other, though."

"Well, yes, which means that I wait to show this prophecy to Ginny until we've been dating for a while and she'll understand."

"You certainly seem to be one to have their love life predetermined, don't you?" said Blaise. "Come on, let's go to breakfast, we'll be late for class."

Draco silently followed his friend up the stone stairs and into the Great Hall, where Crabbe and Goyle were already piling food into their mouths as if there was no tomorrow. He ate his eggs in a sort of reverie, only glancing at the Gryffindor table once as he thought about his destiny.

* * *

A few days later in double Potions, Gregory Goyle's color-change solution suddenly exploded into violet flames as he stirred it. Rushing over to the flaming cauldron from his previous position lurking behind Neville, Professor Snape inspected Goyle's badly burned face.

"Well, we seemed to have had a slight accident here," said Snape sardonically. "Malfoy! Would you escort Goyle to the hospital wing?"

Draco left his own cauldron of potion and helped Goyle, who was clutching his face, out of the dungeon. As they left the room, he could hear Snape saying, "Well, class, now you know what will happen if you are so extraordinarily idiotic as to add a third tadpole tail. Longbottom, I congratulate you on finally misunderstanding less than all of my instructions."

As the pair entered the hospital wing, Draco glimpsed a head of red hair in the gap of the floral curtains around a bed. Leaving Goyle with Madam Pomfrey and making sure that she was fussing over him and muttering about dangerous classes, he silently slipped into the cubicle. It was indeed Ginny laying asleep (unconscious?) on the bed, with a long, purpling bruise along her arm. Though injured, she looked so perfect, so peaceful in sleep, with her long hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. Throwing a nervous glance outside, Draco traced a pale finger along the curve of her jaw before softly brushing his lips against hers. Looking at Ginny one last time, Draco went quickly from the hospital wing and back to Potions class.

-x-

I'm not sure that I'm completely satisfied with how this chapter went, so it may be updated again later. Keep on reviewing, it turns my frown upside down! Or something.


	5. To Bump Into You Accidentally

I do not own Harry Potter and the world he and his various friends and foes reside in.

**Chapter Five**

Ginny woke up later that day, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had had the strangest dream. Ron and Hermione were dressed in identical purple robes in the DA room, and she was standing behind them when suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared and kissed her. Too bad that it was only a dream....

Madam Pomfrey's anxious face appeared from behind the curtains. "Are you awake? How's your arm?"

"Yes, yes, it feels much better."

"Well, now that you've had a nice nap, I think you can go now. They've just started serving dinner," Madam Pomfrey said, fussing over the sheets on Ginny's bed. When she left, Ginny slipped out of the hospital wing pajamas she had been wearing and into her black robes. Noticing a mirror on the table next to the bed, she nervously smoothed down her hair in case she saw Draco later. Grabbing her bag, she hurried out of the hospital wing to go meet Kara for dinner. However, she met someone else first.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Draco!" she said, noticing the handsome blond walking with another seventh year Slytherin boy she thought might be named Blake, or maybe Blair. Or something like that. "Do you have that diary that you told me about?" Ginny asked, remembering. 

"Er, no, sorry, Blaise couldn't find it." he replied, not looking at her. Well, it was the truth...kind of.

His friend-Blaise, apparently- seemed to be trying to hide a smirk. Pushing aside her curiosity of what that could mean, she said, "Well, er, could you tell me when you do find it, then?"

"Alright," Draco said, this time holding her gaze for a moment longer than he should have in the case of normal conversation. "So, I saw you in the hospital wing earlier today," he commented in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Yeah, I was." she said, blushing slightly when she thought of the dream she had when she was there. "We were reviewing Banishing, and my friend Colin Creevey, well, he sent a desk straight at me. It knocked me out and broke my arm. Pomfrey was able to fix it in about 4 seconds, but you know what she's like, she wanted me to stay longer to make sure I was okay."

"You know, I heard that you and Creevey were going out, is that true?" Draco had, of course, not heard any rumors of the sort. But, if there was anything to him more than friends.... Crossing his fingers in the pocket of his robes, he waited for an answer.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "He's more like my seventh brother than anything else. Whoever told you that should get a good Shock Spell at St. Mungo's," Ginny said, unintentionally insulting Draco.

"Yeah, they should," Draco said, smiling weakly.

"Hey, we should get down to the Great Hall and eat, I'm starving," Blaise said, trying to get Draco's attention focused back on him as it had been five minutes ago.

"Honestly, do boys every think about _anything_ besides food?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Yeah, we think about girls and Quidditch too," replied Blaise, throwing her a blue-eyed smile. "C'mon, Drake, I have a sudden craving for apple pie."

"Well, Ginny, until we meet again," Draco said, giving her a mock salute as he turned and walked away with Blaise.

Slowly, Ginny followed them to the Great Hall, thinking about the exchange.

-x-

Sorry for the short chapter, I've had a bit of writers' block. I am a student, so updating rate will probably decrease from this point. The title is taken from the Franz Ferdinand song "The Dark Of The Matinee."


	6. Singing Along

Hello, I am not J.K. Rowling or a representative of Warner Bros. or Scholastic or any other company that possesses the copyrights on Harry Potter.

**Chapter Five**

Days trickled by slowly as the leaves began to fall from the trees and the crisp scent of autumn was in the air. Ginny's eyes still lit up every time she saw Draco, and her heart leapt to the floor if he offered her a smile. As the amount of homework increased, so did her love for him, she thought, settling down with an eagle feather quill and a fresh scroll of parchment. She had an 18 inch long essay about some ancient battle between hags and goblins due the next day, and she hadn't started writing it yet. She turned on her radio, which was always set to the WWN, the opening notes of a familiar Weird Sisters song filling her ears. Leaning back in her chair, Ginny let the music wash over her for a few moments.

_So if you're lonely_

_You know I'm here_

_Waiting for you_

_I'm just a cross-hair_

_Just a shot away from you_

_If you leave here_

_You leave me broken_

_Shattered I lie_

_We're just a cross-hair_

_Just a shot then we can die_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_With you_

_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't know_

_I say take me out_

_I stay you don't show_

_Don't more time is slow_

_I say take me out...._

Ginny had never noticed the words to the song before, but now she realized that they sounded exactly like the situation she was in with Draco. She was sure that he was mutually attracted to her, but something was holding him back from taking a step onto the chessboard and making the first move. Being a year older than her, Draco would be leaving Hogwarts, leaving here, leaving without her, in a matter of months...Ginny snapped back into reality, finding that the song was over. With a sigh, she picked up jer quill, dipped its tip into her ink bottle, and started working on her essay.

-x-

Yeah, yeah, same old excuse, I've had school and writers' block. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The song excerpt is from "Take Me Out" is by Franz Ferdinand, though in the story I named it as being by the Weird Sisters. Why? Because Ze Franz are working on the soundtrack for the Goblet Of Fire movie and are possibly acting as the Weird Sisters for the Yule Ball scene.


	7. Girls' Day Out

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6**

A few days later came an announcement one night at dinner.

"Students...as you know, there is a war going on. A war between good and evil, between right and wrong, crossing the lines between black and white," Dumbledore said.

A general murmur of agreement trickled through the Great Hall.

"This war has, and will, take many lives, lives of those innocent and those at fault." A few seats down from her, Ginny could see Harry blink rapidly several times, as if fighting back tears. _We're all victims_, she thought. "Yet, we have the good fortune to still be among the living. Let us celebrate in two weeks' time with a Halloween costume ball, open to fourth years and above." Dumbledore sat back down and began talking to Professor McGonagall.

Girls immediately started talking excitedly. Boys continued piling food into their mouths with abandon and unconcern. Ginny's eyes immediately swivelled towards the Slytherin table, and, for a second, she thought she made eye contact with Draco.

"This is our chance," she said to Kara.

"Yeah, to score yourself a hot boyfriend? The one you think you've been mutually attracted to since the day we came back to school? The one you rarely shut up about when you're talking to me?" was the reply.

"Err, well, who else?" Ginny said, blushing.

"I don't know, is there anyone else for you? Personally, I'm hoping that Colin at least asks me to dance. He's gotten a lot less annoying-and better-looking- since first year. Or maybe that black-haired seventh year in Ravenclaw, he's really fit," Kara commented, casting her blue eyes around the Great Hall.

"Oh, yeah, Terry Boot? I used to think he was cute."

"He _is_ cute. What are you talking about?"

"Good thing we have two weeks to prepare."

"Only two weeks? We'll have to go shopping for our costumes in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, next trip's on Friday. Perfect."

"Perfect."

* * *

The atmosphere was similar to that of the time preceding the Yule Ball in fourth year, except that this time there was no Fleur Delacour that all of the boys wanted to ask out. Draco knew who he'd like to ask...but how? Damn nerves. He'd seen more spine on jellyfish. Well, actually he had never seen a jellyfish...had he ever seen a jellyfish? But that was beside the point. Truth be told, to other boys, Ginny Weasley wasn't exactly real estate going for the highest bidder. Maybe he'd go alone, and she'd go alone and...eh. He would figure something out eventually. He always did. Well, he almost always did.

* * *

The following Friday, Gladrag's Wizarding Wear was packed with Hogwarts students looking for various costumes and dress robes. Giggles and dull mutters of, "I never know what to wear to fancy dress parties..." rang throughout the store. 

With a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion in hand, Ginny leaned against a wall flipping through books containing cosmetic spells. She was reading about how to tan in various shades when Kara grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the bookshelf.

"I have found the most perfect outfit for you," she gushed excitedly. "Draco will not be able to resist you in this, unless he passes out from amazement." Off the rack she took a shimmering, pale green fairy costume, complete with wings. Kara rushed her off to the changing rooms, shoving the dress in her arms.

Slipping off her school robes, Ginny pulled the costume over her head. She turned towards the mirror, which told her, "You are as beautiful as the first flowers of spring." _Well, that was cheesy_, she thought, but she _did_ look good in it. The sleeveless, satiny bodice was fitted down to where the skirt began, made up of several layers of light, flowing fabric that brushed just below her knees. The wings were like those of the fairies that she had seen gracing Christmas trees and lighting the forest, and she seemed to almost glow like them.

She opened the door of the chamber so that Kara could see. Her friend's jaw dropped. "Maybe I should think about being a designer and designing dress robes for the rest of my life instead of being a Healer."

-x-

Updateness! I became inspired to start writing more again after getting hyped up for the Half-Blood Prince release, which I pre-ordered today. I'm probably going to be one of those insane people that camp out until the midnight release. But, it'll all be worth it. The "I've seen more spine on jellyfish" quote comes from the Brand New song "Seventy Times Seven." Title from The Fiery Furnaces' "Straight Street."


	8. Quidditch Practice

I have no affiliation with various copyright holders, etcetera. Many apologies for the last chapter, which suffered from much suction. So, part of this is going back over what was covered in Chapter 7.

**Chapter 8**

The ball was in two days, and Draco still hadn't asked Ginny out. Why? He really could not say why. It just seemed to be happening, this lack of time, this lack of focus. What had happened to his Malfoy strength and sense of determination? Draco seemed to have lost it, at least temporarily. Well, perhaps it was better if he didn't possess all of the same qualities as his ancestors, considering where it got his father. But, he knew what would happen in two days' time. He'd go to the ball alone, she'd go by herself, they might dance, he would ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him and set the swing in motion. If she had already gotten a date-Heaven forbid it be the Famous Yet Ever So Annoying Potter- then her predicted love for Draco would kick in and she would realise that her date was an asshole- if she did go with Harry, she should have figured that out a long time ago. Ginny had to love him, it was in the prophecy. And he had to love her. Yet, he felt so...indifferent about the entire situation. He felt rather passive towards almost everything these days. Maybe he would learn how to...feel.

Draco snapped out of his reverie as his fork scraped against his once-full plate of scrambled eggs, as he realised that he had eaten his breakfast without noticing, so lost in thought had he been. It was Saturday morning, free from classes and work. Nothing that he couldn't procrastinate on, at any rate. Standing up, he walked out through the entrance hall into the autumn light; it was perfect weather for flying.

Noticing this, Ginny pointed out his departure to Kara. The redhead got up and followed him out the double doors.

* * *

Quietly catching up to Draco, Ginny reached the broom shed seconds after he did. Taking out her Cleansweep and a spare Quaffle, Ginny kicked off of the soft turf and rose to hover near Draco. Now the Slytherin Keeper, somehow their team had found someone with even less bulk to replace him as Seeker. Just as she had switched to Chaser, once Harry had returned to the team as Seeker, of course, and Gryffindor captain as well. Sharply swerving in front of the older boy, Ginny suddenly chucked the Quaffle at him with a swift flick of her wrist. Caught off guard, Draco lunged to the side and just barely caught it, his fingers slipping slightly on the smooth surface. Watching him tuck the leather ball under one arm and sweep his hair back with his free hand, she called out, "Nice morning, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, really excellent for visibility. We'll have a hell of a time playing once it starts raining." Wow. Fascinating topic. The weather. But then, he had to suppose, it was one of the reasons he had come out here in the first place.

"Want to practice together?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

"Yeah, I just want to make sure that we'll completely slaughter you next week," she said, raising one reddish-golden eyebrow.

"We'll have to see about that," came the reply as Draco passed the Quaffle back and flew over to protect the goals on one end of the Quidditch pitch.

Draco was a fair Keeper, managing to stay calm and casual despite the fact that Ginny's hair was fluttering in the slight breeze and her lips looked extremely kissable at the moment. He remembered the time when she had been in the hospital wing...had Ginny remembered that? Would she have remembered it? Seconds later he missed a goal due to absentmindedly running a finger over his own lips and not paying attention to what was happening.

"I can see we'll definitely win with a large margin. Good for our House points," Ginny teased.

"Oh, come on, I can't be on top form all of the time."

"So you're admitting that we Gryffindors will be kicking your arses in the next game, and maybe the next few matches after that too?"

"Well, no, of course not."

"You want to change that to, yes, of course Gryffindor will win the match?" Harry's voice came from nowhere. Looking around, he turned out to be flying directly below them. Draco gave an audible sigh. That Potter seemed to ruin everything. Well, except for causing the war that got his father killed. He might actually be grateful for that. Sadistic, yes, but worth it.

"Not giving away any team secrets, are you, Ginny?" Harry asked, turning his broom upwards and settling himself in the air between Draco and Ginny.

"No, just trying to give Malfoy's confidence a bit of a boost. In reverse."

"That's our Ginny. Always taking one for the team. So, how long have you been out here?"

She took a quick glance at her watch. "Oh, about an hour."

"Well, your friend Kara sent me out here to tell you that she wants you to help her out with the Potions homework, but that if you're doing something important that it can wait."

"Alright, then." Throwing the Quaffle back to the blond boy, she smoothly fell into a dive, preparing to land. "See you later!" she called back.

As from yards above her head he watched Ginny enter the stone walls of the castle, Draco felt strangely empty. Drained. As if something had suddenly burned a hole through a thin-bottomed cauldron and was sucking out his emotions. Was this the way love felt?


	9. The Pause

I don't own the characters, setting, etc.

**Chapter Nine**

And then they all were trapped in a time warp by dark forces until further notice.

Author's Note: From the lack of updates, you can probably tell that this story has been on hold. This is just making it official, looking back now the writing wasn't as good as it could have been. I'm not sure if it will ever be finished, someday I may regain interest in this fic, in that case you'll see this replaced by an actual chapter. In the meantime, you can check out my other stories and my attempt at music journalism at look through the album reviews and you'll see my piece on The Killers' album Hot Fuss. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my work.


End file.
